vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Nihl
Summary Darth Nihl was a Nagai male Sith Lord serving in Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire during the Sith–Imperial War and the Second Imperial Civil War. A former Nagai warlord, Nihl had been recruited into the One Sith by Darth Krayt, and was initially made into his Fist, and later his Hand. One of Nihl's first missions was leading the assault on the Jedi Praxeum at Ossus, in which he killed Jedi Master Kol Skywalker and mortally wounded the Zabrak Master Wolf Sazen. Over the next seven years, Nihl acted as Krayt's top enforcer over the galaxy, until the Dark Lord promoted another, Darth Talon, to also serve in the position of Hand. During a mission to capture Fel's daughter, Marasiah, Nihl was confronted by Cade Skywalker, who attempted to kill him for revenge over his father's death. Though Nihl did not defeat Skywalker, he later captured the bounty hunter when Skywalker infiltrated the Temple of the Sith to rescue Hosk Trey'lis. Skywalker subsequently escaped, and Nihl was sent to defeat him in combat, though he lost, his right arm having been chopped off in the duel as Skywalker escaped. As a result, he was stripped of his title of Hand for his failure to defeat Skywalker and was put under Darth Maladi's charge so that she could perform experiments on him using Yuuzhan Vong biots. Nihl later traveled to Korriban after discussing Krayt's demise with Maladi, discovering alongside Talon that only Krayt's empty armor remained. Nihl contacted Darth Wyyrlok III soon afterward and told him that Lord Krayt's body was missing, and later accompanied the Chagrian when he arrived to investigate. Claiming that Krayt must have been murdered by a member of the One Sith, Wyyrlok and Nihl conspired to maintain the secrecy of Krayt's apparent demise. Nihl, now acting in the role of Wyyrlok's advisor, was assigned to find Darth Talon, whom Wyyrlok suggested might be responsible for whatever fate had befallen Darth Krayt. His search led him to Korriban, where he found and dueled Talon within the depths of the tombs of the ancient Sith. Darth Krayt, now resurrected, then revealed himself and unveiled his plan to crush the rebellion once and for all to both Nihl and Talon. The two joined the Dark Lord as he stormed Coruscant to confront Darth Wyyrlok, Nihl cutting down several of those Sith loyal to Wyyrlok while Wyyrlok himself was killed by Krayt. Nihl later led the Sith Troopers in a counterattack against the allied forces on Coruscant, but ordered them executed after Krayt was killed by Cade. In the wake of the enemy's victory, Nihl retreated to an undisclosed location and ordered the remnants of the defeated One Sith into hiding with a new purpose: the destruction of their enemies from within. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Nihl Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nagai, Sith Lord, Hand of Darth Krayt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber combatant), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Animal Manipulation (Via Animal Bond) Attack Potency: Planet level (Killed numerous Jedi during the Massacre at Ossus, including Kol Skywalker, who should be at least comparable to if not vastly superior to Yarael Poof, and severely wounded and nearly killed Wolf Sazen as well. Was able to fight both Wolf and Cade Skywalker simultaneously and was able to easily subdue him in a later one on one fight, and was fully capable of killing Cade had he not been ordered to take him alive. Traded blows with Darth Talon. Able to easily overpower and kill several renegade Sith supporting Darth Wyyrlok III) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Cade Skywalker and Wolf Sazen), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, at least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Was capable of trading blows with Cade Skywalker) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Took hits and blasts of Force Lightning from Cade Skywalker) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, at least Planetary with Telepathy Standard Equipment: Long-handled Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Even before he joined the One Sith Nihl was a highly skilled fighter and capable leader, having originally been a global-scale warlord on his homeworld. After being trained by Darth Krayt, he was made Krayt's top enforcer in Krayt's Sith Order, and served as his Fist, or military commander until his predecessor was killed in the Sith-Imperial War and he was promoted to Krayt's Hand. He is highly skilled in lightsaber combat, having outmatched Jedi Masters Kol Skywalker and Wolf Sazen and matching other skilled lightsaber duelists such as Cade Skywalker and Darth Talon on more than one occasion) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident, believing his own abilities as a Sith made him superior to others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. **'Animal Bond:' Animal Bond is the Force ability to control an animal. Once calmed, the animal can be used by the Force user in various ways, including as a mount or guard beast. Nihl used this ability to tame a Tuk'ata in the Valley of the Dark Lords. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Choke:' The Force Choke, sometimes known as the Force grip, is a dark side Force power where one uses the the Force to choke or strangle a victim, oftentimes with a grip-like gesture. Some who use the ability demonstrate being able to lift their victim off the ground, holding the victim up by their necks. The technique can also be aimed to break the neck of a victim, either by twisting, bending or crushing it. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Nihl used this ability to kill Kol Skywalker during the Massacre at Ossus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sith Category:Non-Canon Characters